


Good night

by cian1675



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Smut, necking, questionable morals, someone is drained to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: He's filming this with his phone; the quality is shit. Still, Minhyuk zooms in, frames Jihoon and Jaehyo together in the tight shot, all pale skin and black outfits, watching Jihoon open his mouth against Jaehyo's neck from his camera.





	Good night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://twitter.com/bontheblock/status/836684574033854464) Minhyuk posted of Jaehyo and Jihoon.
> 
> WARNING: As the tags already mention, this is a vamp AU with questionable morals and death. It's mostly in the background but it's there. Other than that, happy reading. :)

He’s filming this with his phone; the quality is shit. Even then, Minhyuk bites his lip in concentration, trying to get the best shot he can. On the bed, the guy they hired for the night, Jaehyo, sits with loose limbs, idly glancing at the camera.

“Are you filming this?”

Minhyuk smirks. Nods a little.

“I better be paid more for this,” Jaehyo mumbles, raising a brow.

Minhyuk shrugs. He’s just in charge of the camera, not finances. Jihoon’s the one who pays every time. From the corner of his eye, Minhyuk sees Jihoon walking out of the bathroom, still dressed for some reason. He looks away from his phone for a while.

“Why do you still have your clothes on?”

Jihoon slides his hands down his jacket, smoothening out creases. “They’re black,” he says, as if the answer is obvious. Minhyuk snorts.

Jaehyo glances between the two of them, probably curious, but then Jihoon has a hand under his chin, tilting his face up, and his attention turns to just Jihoon. The two of them look good like this, Minhyuk thinks, watching from his phone screen as he films, Jaehyo in a dark sweater with artsy rips in the chest and shoulder, Jihoon in his tight jeans. He moves forward to get a closer shot.

“Is this how you want it?” Jaehyo asks, eyes half-lidded, a light smile on his lips, kind of cocky. Minhyuk finds himself amused. He sees Jihoon is too.

“Maybe,” Jihoon says, his voice soft, his usual low tone made more gravelly with the way he whispers against Jaehyo’s cheek. Minhyuk watches Jihoon kiss Jaehyo slowly, closed-mouthed at first, then gently sucking, moving down his neck. Jaehyo gasps, eyes squeezed shut and Minhyuk tries not to make any noise that his phone might record. Jihoon nuzzles Jaehyo’s neck, a large tear on his sweater providing easy access for Jihoon’s mouth, and Jaehyo’s hands fist around Jihoon’s hair at the movement. Minhyuk zooms in, frames the two of them in the tight shot, all pale skin and black outfits, but there’s a flash of white when Jihoon suddenly opens his mouth.

“I hope you don’t mind a little teeth,” Jihoon says. Jaehyo only hums, his eyes still closed, mouth hanging open in tiny sounds of pleasure at Jihoon’s roaming hands, and Minhyuk steps back a little in anticipation. When Jihoon’s fangs sink in a short moment later, he sees Jaehyo’s eyes fly open, but it’s too late. Jihoon’s lips are already dark crimson and there’re a few stray drops of blood on the bed and floor from the bite. Jaehyo struggles for all of five seconds before he starts to go limp in Jihoon’s arms. Jihoon only holds him closer. For the rest of the video, MInhyuk just records Jihoon sucking, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he drains Jaehyo, his lower chin turning red with the too-fast flow of blood. And then, when Jihoon’s done, Minhyuk hits the stop button on his phone, handing him wet wipes.

“These things don’t work,” Jihoon grumbles as he smears dark red over the tiny wipes and his face. He dumps the used ones in the bin, then grabs a few more for his shirt where the dribbles from his chin must have landed.

Minhyuk raises a brow. “You’re the one who didn’t want to take off your clothes because they’re black.”

Jihoon pouts. He still has a smear of red across his lower lip. Minhyuk licks his thumb, then wipes that off. With Jihoon’s eyes on him, he deliberately sucks his thumb between his lips, watching Jihoon’s gaze following the movement. And then, Jihoon’s lips are suddenly on Minhyuk’s, full and tender with the sweet aftertaste of blood. Minhyuk returns the kiss with fervor for a moment, but then he gently pushes Jihoon back.

“Come on, you’re full now, but I still need to feed. We can do this later.”

Jihoon smiles, but still presses one last kiss onto his lips before he turns to go. “Did you get it all on camera?”

“Yeah I did.”

“I can’t wait to watch it,” Jihoon says.

Minhyuk smiles. The young one’s enthusiasm was always contagious.

“Sure. Later.” He watches Jihoon tuck money under the lamp like he always does, before he finally follows Minhyuk out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an hour, sorry if there's mistakes. As usual with me and vampire fics, there's some very questionable acts here, and I'm not sure why I always have someone die in a vamp AU lol. Anyway, let me know what you think :)


End file.
